The Journey Through Hoenn
by Ozuma
Summary: May and Brendan are going on an adventure through Hoenn. But May doesn't like Pokemon, at all. But what happens if May finds an abandoned Torchic? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

May watched patiently as her mom and Dad took out the last two boxes in the moving

van. May was moving from Cherrygrove City, Johto to Oldale Town, Hoenn.

May was still 9 years old, and tomorrow she would turn 10, which meant she could get a

Pokémon. She got to choose from either Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko.

May had always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master. She started daydreaming and imagined herself

battling with a Torchic against a Mudkip.

"Hey, May! Snap out of it! I need to tell you something. Something important," said May's dad, Norman.

May stopped daydreaming and shouted, "Torchic, Tackle!" She sighed as she found out it was only a dream.

"Um.. what was it that you wanted to tell me, Dad? And what job do you have now that's so important that we had to

move from Johto all the way to Hoenn?" "I'm getting there.. Well, my job is, I'm going to be the gym leader of Petalburg City! Maybe

you and I would battle someday, May!" he said excitedly.

She knew this was great news, but the truth was, she didn't even like Pokémon. She just wanted to become a Pokémon Master so that

she would become famous, and be known throughout the whole world.

"That's great, Dad! I.. can't wait!" she said, as if she really cared.

That night, May couldn't get to sleep. When she finally did, she was dreaming about what Pokemon she would choose.

She dreamed Torchic, the Fire starter, with it's amazing fire powers. Maybe, if it was strong enough, it could melt anything.

Then there was Mudkip, the Water starter. She dreamed it cooling down fire.. but it didn't really seem interesting..

And Treecko, the Grass starter, where she dreamed it using it's Razor Leaf to cut ropes and stuff.. Not too interesting either..


	2. Meeting Brendan

The sunlight poured into May's new room in Oldale Town. May lazily sat up

and looked at the time, 6:56. May was not used to waking up this early, but then

she remembered she would get her Pokemon. Her morning laziness turned into morning

happiness. She got dressed, but on her red bandana, and ran downstairs, greeted by her father,

who was getting ready to go to Petalburg City. May assumed he was going to start his new job as

the gym leader.

"Hey, May. I want you to do me a favor and go around and meet our neighbor, Professor Birch. He'll

give you your test so you can get your Pokemon. Wanna go over a few questions?" her father asked. "Sure, why

not?" May said. "Okay, what level does Combusken evolve to Blaziken?" "Easy. Level 36," May guessed.

"Good.. um.. what attack does Blaziken learn at level 50?" he asked. "Sky Uppercut," she said. She knew

more about Torchic, Combusken, and Blaziken more than Mudkip and Treeko and even their evolutions.

"You're ready. Good luck," he said before walking out the door.

May walked out the door too, an hour later, and went next door, assuming it was Professor Birch's house.

"Oh, hello! You must be the new neighbors. Your name is May, right?" Birch's wife asked. "Yeah. Is.. Prof. Birch

here?" she asked. "No, he's out researching Pokemon. He told me about you. You are here to get your test. My son Brendan

will give it to you. He's in his room upstairs," she said, pointing to the set of stairs.

May walked upstairs, unaware of this "Brendan" kid. She stepped inside a room and saw a boy on a PC. "Um.. hello?" May said 

nervously. "Ok, I have 10 Potions, Antidotes, Awakenings.." he said, completely ignoring May.

"Hello!" said May even louder. "Oh, hi. Here's your test. I assume you're May. Tell me when you're done."

May sat down, and started the test. It was easy, and there was even a few questions on Kanto and Johto Pokemon.

When she was done, she gave it to him. "Okay, now leave. Go," Brendan said rudely. May decided to react.

"You better stop telling me what to do, otherwise I'll show you why I was expelled from 5 different schools in less that one

year!" she yelled, and left the house and went to hers.


	3. Torchic

May couldn't believe that Brendan was the son of the famous Professor Birch.

He was rude and ignorant. She stepped outside and stared at his house, wondering

about her grade on the test. Not that she cared. Then, she heard a rustle in the bushes on

the side of the house. Could it be.. a Pokémon? No, the only Pokemon in this town, well, they

all belonged to Professor Birch. She opened the door again and thought no more about it.

After dinner, May looked out the window, and suddenly remembered the movement. It was raining hard.

"Hey, Mom, I saw a movement outside earlier.. Could it be a Pokemon? I mean.." she stared, and her Mom

interupted. "No, of course not, there's no Pokémon here, except Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip, and other trainer's

Pokemon. It must've been your imagination," was her answer.

Of course she doesn't believe me. She whould if she'd saw it for herself.

Maybe it was a Pokemon after all. Would a better look hurt? She looked out this window for the last time.

The window was very wet, but through it, she could see a blurry image of orange and yellow on the grass in front of the

window. There was something moving out there after all. She hurried out the door and went to the Pokemon, Torchic.

On the road lied a Torchic, one of the starters in Hoenn. And, it was barely living. It was a Fire type, so

it wouldn't last must longer in the rain. May picked up the poor Torchic, and hurried back inside.

She told her mom and dad, but they thought it was just some realistic toy. There was no use; they'd never believe May.

Why couldn't we have moved to Petalburg City instead? she thought as she headed to her room.

May put Torchic on her bed, only to let it lay unconscious.


	4. Running Away

The next morning, May saw Torchic's face looking at her. "Tor.. chic!" it

said happily. "Torchic! You're alive!" May cried.

Later, May checked the news for lost Pokemon, but no one had reported a lost Torchic.

Torchic. Torchic seemed to be very thankful for being saved. May had been

very good at Pokemonish school, so May could understand Torchic very well. Torchic was a really nice friend, and

that's when May began to like Pokemon. May wanted it to more than just a friend.. She wanted it to be her first Pokemon.

She now wanted to become a Pokemon trainer.

And the next day, Brendan was back with the test results. "So.. what did you get, sweetie?" Norman

asked. "Well, let's just say I was the only one who got all 100 problems correct," she said. She seemed a little

embarrassed, considering she didn't like Pokemon. "Oh, that's great honey! You even beat Brendan?" Mom asked. "Who knows if

he even took the test. He probably just gets a stupid Pokemon because he's the professor's son," May said. "Stupid..? May, what did you just say?" Norman asked.

May just suddenly realized what she did say. "Um.. nothing, Dad! See you later!" she said, got Torchic, and left. She was going to train

Torchic, and take back what she said. "Stupid Pokemon.. What was I thinking?" she said to herself. She decided to change the subject. she knew Torchic

wasn't hers, but she was thinking about actually keeping it. May asked Torchic, "Hey, Torchic, do you.. want to be my Pokemon? I mean, no one lost you, so.." she said.

Torchic actually accepted. "Yes, that's great! Together, I'll become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!" May said.

But, if she was to become the number 1 master, she's going to have to catch Pokemon and earn badges. She couldn't just use Torchic.

Later, at home, she asked her parents if she could go on a journey. "Well, May, your mother and I have been talking about it, and we don't really think your ready yet.

Do you mind waiting another.. 5 years?" Norman asked. "What? Even after that test! Good bye!" said May, and went to her room.

Her parents felt really upset, so after dinner they went up to her room. But, no one was there, not even Torchic, or her backpack full of supplies.

On her bed, though, was note that said,

Dear Mom and Dad,

Gone on a Pokémon journey. SEE IF YOU CAN STOP ME NOW!

Love always,

May


	5. The Team

"We are issuing this statement directly to our daughter, May. We want her to know we love her, no matter

what she's done. All we want her to know is to come home so we can talk. She's not in trouble or 

anything, we just want her to come home. Please, May, come home. Come home safe to us.." Norman stopped

as he could say no more.

Norman and his wife, Carolyn, turned to go back inside as the police started firing questions.

Brendan turned the television set off. "Brenden, are you ready to go?" asked Professor Birch.

"Yeah. Kind of scary isn't it?" Brenden asked as he wandered into the kitchen. "You know, about Norman's

daughter?" "Yeah, and you better not be stupid enough to do the same thing, as I won't be as nice

as Norman when you would return," his mother said.

"You mean they'll find her?" Brenden asked. "Oh, sure they will. You have to get badges from gym

leaders to get into the league. Roxanne, in Rustburo, is the most likely to find her first," said Brenden's mom.

One last chopper flew overhead in the route May was in. She safely hid behind a tree nearby. May

knew very well everyone would be looking for her after her parents found the note. It was very dark; and it wasn't

a good idea to go to Oldale Town yet. Her stomach angrily rumbled. May sat down and rummaged through her backpack for a candy

bar. Instead, she found the Pokeball holding Torchic. It was probably hungry, also. So May let it out to let it look around.

"Just don't run away," said May. "Tor!" said Torchic. (Translation: Okay!)

May continued rummaging in the dark, while Torchic wandered off. Neither of them heard it until it was too late.

"Hands up in the air! This is a holdup!" a male voice said behind May.

May didn't even bother to look up. "You know, can you wait until I find my candy bar? I'm kinda hungry, ya know," she said.

"Grr. No," said the man. "Team Rocket does not let anything stand in their way!"

Who was this guy, rambling about? As far as May knew, there was only one person behind her. "You're a team? Where's

your partner? Your split personality? AHA! I found it! Patience pays off! Want some?"

"What kind is it?" he asked.

"Coconut dipped in chocolate."

"I'm allergic to coconut."

"Oh. Um.. was it you or your split personality asking me to put my hands in the air?" asked May.

"WHAT? I DON'T HAVE A SPLIT PERSONALITY!" cried the "team".

"Do you have any idea of who you're holding up right now?" asked May. 

"No, and I don't really care. Now give me some money and I won't have to use my Koffing," said the man.

"You have a Koffing? Can I see?" May said, as if it was the greatest announcement.

"Uhhhhhh.." "Pretty please?" asked May. "Um.. okay.." he said, taking out the ball containing Koffing.

May took it from him. "Hey! I need that back!" cried the man.

"Well, I'll give it back for say... 20?" said May.

"NO! Just, give it back!" he cried, getting really angry.

Suddenly, Torchic came and jumped on top of the man. "You know, I have a rabid Torchic here. One bite from

it, and you will wish you'd been poisoned by an Ekans. Now, about this 20.."

"FINE! Just.. just get this thing off of me!" cried the man. Torchic hopped off and the man paid 20 dollars.

He got his Koffing back and said, "Owning a rabid Torchic is dangerous." "Not for me," May said as he ran off.

"Now, to eat this candy bar... you and I really deserve it, eh?" May said.


	6. Saving Pikachu

The next morning, May looked up at the giant trees in the route she was in. 

Before leaving this route, she put on a different bandana (Norman's would give a

dead giveaway) and May applied some light makeup on her face. The makeup made May

look like she was 13, and now she wouldn't get caught as easily.

In Oldale, May found a small Pokemart and bought some food for her and Torchic.

While May was paying for the food, she saw the local newspaper, and on the front said, "GYM LEADER'S

DAUGHTER GONE MISSING". Eep! The cashier didn't notice, and May immediately fled once she got her food back.

She decided to start heading to Petalburg City, and maybe even catch a few Pokemon along the way, even though

she didn't like Pokemon any more than she used to.

All her life, that's all Carolyn and Norman talked about. Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon.. You get the idea.

They never payed attention to her, all they really talked about was how she was going to become a Pokemon trainer.

Anyway, she started walking out of town when she heard a noise. "That sounds like a Pikachu! Come on, Torchic!" she cried.

"Torchic! Tor chic torchic? (Okay! Hey, can I battle?)" asked Torchic. "Whatever, I don't care. Just come on!" May cried.

They made their way to the Pikachu, which was cut and bleeding. May saw a Taillow hovering over it. "Okay, Torchic, Ember attack!" May ordered.

May rushed over the the hurt Pikachu and sprayed a Potion on it. But it wasn't enough to heal it all the way.

Torchic attacked the Taillow, but Taillow evaded the attack. "Come on, Torchic! Let's go!" cried May, picking up the Pikachu

and heading back to Oldale's Pokemon Center. It was no use heading to Petalburg City yet. The Taillow continued to follow us, and

May wouldn't allow it. She took out an empty Pokeball and threw it at the Taillow. The Taillow was caught inside. May picked up the ball, but was

more worried about Pikachu, though. She brought it to the Pokemon Center immediately.

Nurse Joy came out 3 hours later and announced that Pikachu was okay and ready to go. "Pika!" it cried, hopped

out of her arms, and hopped into mine. "Pika pikachu! Pikachu pikachu chu! (Thank you! For saving me! Can I travel with you?)" said the Pikachu.

"Sure, why not!" said May. She had caught a Taillow and a Pikachu in one day. Maybe this journey wouldn't be as hard as it sounds, May thought.


	7. Lost, Now Found

Brendan had started his journey a few hours ago. He started with a Mudkip,

and on his way to Petalburg he caught a Sandshrew and Ralts. He wasn't going

to let May beat him to the Hoenn League. He had almost caught a Nidoran, but it had scampered

off before he could battle it. As he reached the midway point of the forest, he saw something that definitely wasn't a

Pokemon, and definitely wasn't an inanimate object, especially since, upon further inspection, most forests and Pokemon don't have

labels on them saying "Satoshi & Co" on them. It was nobody else but May, her back turned to him. If he snuck

up on her, he could grab her and take her to the police station.

"AHA! GOTCHA!" Brendan shouted as he jumped on May. May was startled. She grabbed him and threw him off. "What's the big idea, if you wanted a match - BRENDAN? What

are you doing here?" May cried. She got up and was about to run.

"You big jerk! You could have given me a heart attack, sneaking up on me was a big mistake!"

"Geez, alright." Brendan backed off. "Do you know how worried your parents are?

The police are all over the place looking for you. They still think you haven't

reached Oldale Town." "Good. I've given them the slip;I'll keep going. By the

time they get through Oldale, I'll be in Lilycove." May grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brendan asked me.

"Why, onto Petalburg, of course," she said, and started to walk away,  
but when she put pressure on her left ankle, May froze and leaned against a tree

for support. Her body shook in pain.

Brendan must have seen May's reaction, because he asked, "Are you ok?"

May gritted my teeth in anger, and pain. "Yes," May muttered, "I'm fine, thank you.

I just hurt my ankle is all. I'll see you at the finish line." May pushed herself

off of the tree, and took a few more tottering steps before falling to her knees in agony,

tears running down her face; it hurt so much.

Brendan ran over to her. "Still feel like going to Lilycove on that leg?" he asked. Without

getting a reply from May, he grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder. He helped her stand

up, acting as a crutch. He turned us around, and they began to walk back towards her house.

Well, it had been fun being a trainer. May knew as soon as Mom and Dad got here, they'd take

her home, read her the riot act and have her on a leash till she was eighteen. Something to look

forward to. Whee.

The door flew open all the way, and Dad stormed in, looking madder than his Primeape on a

good day, Mom right behind him, looking...a little more forlorn. "Young lady, you're 

in some seriously deep trouble!" he shouted. Ouch, maybe May would get the riot act before she

got home. "Get your stuff together, we're going home." he ordered.

Anger suddenly flashed in May's eyes and she sat up. Who did he think he was? May didn't

deserve to be treated like this, mistake or no. "No, I will not." she said defiantly, clearly

taking aback both her parents. "I'm not just one of your Pokemon you can order around and I'm

not some baby. I made a mistake about running away the other day, and I apologize for it. Mom's 

behavior and your actions right now are nothing less than immature!"

May felt a lump form in her throat, but she pushed on. She needed to be heard, for once.

"I hate the way you treat me like some four-year-old who needs to be watched constantly,

and I hate the way you treat each other." May felt her tears of anger spill over. "You two fight

all the time, I don't care if it is the basis of your relationship, it's hurting me and I am

SICK OF IT!"

At Home.

May, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor of her room, sorting through the contents of her

backpack. At some point, she felt Mom's presence, standing at the door watching her. 

May didn't bother to look up, simply asked, "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No, May, I'm not. I came here to apologize and talk."

May noticed there wasn't a tag-on of, "Oh, and we're letting you go on your Pokemon journey",

but she took what she was given. "Apology accepted."

Mom pulled a lock of long red hair away from her face, before sitting down on the floor next to

May. "Have you caught any Pokemon yet?"

"Uh-huh. A Taillow and Pikachu. Look, I know we're low on money-"

"How did you know about that?" Mom asked in surprise.

"I heard you late one night crying in bed and Dad was trying to calm you down."

"Oh my God! You poor kid! You shouldn't have to worry about this!"

"Yes, I should! I'm part of this family too! Why do you think I've wanted to go on my journey 

so badly? There's gold at the end of the rainbow!"

Mom looked away then. "Yes, there is." she murmured.

May rolled Torchic's Pokeball around the floor next to me. "I don't understand though, if Dad's

still the unbeaten #1 Pokemon Master, after all this time, why are we struggling for money?"

Mom didn't answer at first and May figured it was some deep dark secret she didn't want to tell

her yet, but then she said, "We took you to the beach when you were two years old. We were

walking on the boardwalk and. . .one minute you were there, the next minute you'd vanished."

May stared at Mom in complete shock. She'd never heard this story before, and she'd never

imagined her telling her this!

"We searched for you for days, the police, the Coast Guard, everyone. But no one could find you.

The authorities stopped looking for you and started searching for your body."

May gulped. "What happened? They found me, right?"

Mom shook her head. "We came back one night to the beach house we were renting for the summer

and there was a note slipped under the door. It was from Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni.

He had you and wanted a million dollars in cash by the end of the week, or he threatened we'd

never see you again."

May sucked in her breath sharply. "But even the #1 Pokemon Master doesn't get paid that much!"

May said. "What happened?"

Mom looked away again. "We did what we had to."

"We didn't want to lose you May. Everyone helped out as much as they could, we paid out whatever 

we had left from my last tournament when I was twenty, which wasn't much. Somehow, by some

miracle, we came up with all the money Giovanni wanted. Once he got that, you were returned to 

us, unharmed, as promised. The police didn't catch Giovanni." Dad said from the door.

May could only look at the floor. "This is all my fault. I'm the reason we're poor!"

"No, May, that's not true. We didn't tell you this just so you can blame yourself."

"Yeah, we told you because you wanted to know why we fight over money. We both have the honor

of battling under the Petalburg Town Gym, but sometimes, one or both of us doesn't manage our

budget very well, that's when the fights start."

May burst into tears then. She couldn't help it; she felt like dirt. Here she was being the

world's biggest brat by running away, while my parents worried about where our next

meal was coming from.

"I'm so sorry - (hiccup) - I ran away!" May bawled into Mom's shoulder as she hugged her. Not

two seconds later, she felt Dad's arms around her too. All three of them together, closer than

they'd ever been as a family in a while, was really nice, although May was too busy crying

to notice.

Then they talked. Well, they got May out of the house first, and went out to a quiet little 

coffee shop to discuss certain issues. Pikachu and May split a donut while Mom and Dad had

cappuccinos. For a while, they just sat there, dining quietly, then Dad broke the silence

by saying, "You know running away was wrong, May."

May was quick to reply. "But Mom was as wrong as I. If she had calmed down for about ten

minutes, none of this would have happened."

"Whoa, I'm not letting this turn into a blame-fest." Mom held up her hand. "We're all equally

to blame here, and I'm just thanking God you weren't hurt other than a sprained ankle."

"I really don't think you realize the possible dangers lurking out there, May. You could've

been kidnapped again, or worse."

Her donut looked less and less appealing to both Pikachu and May as they sat there, the little 

mouse in her lap, our heads bowed as she was lectured. "I know."

"But you're going to have to learn about those dangers sometime, and it might as well be now."

May's head shot up. "Huh, you mean. . .?"

Dad nodded. "We're letting you go on your Pokemon journey, on ONE CONDITION, and that is that

you write to us once a month telling us where you are, how many Pokemon you have, how many

badges you have, etc."

"That's what phones are for. I'll save some space in the trash dump by spending my loose change

to call home." Dad crossed his arms at the chest and closed his eyes, assuming his thinking

mode. Finally, he answered, "Very well."

"I'll only go under one other condition: that you two don't fight, but get along with each

other. Please?"

Dad nodded, but Mom stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. Catching our bewildered

glances twenty minutes later when she returned, she simply smiled and said, "I'm sorry,

I'm not feeling well. I must have caught some sort of bug."

"Then maybe we'd better start from home." Dad stood up too, handing me my crutches. He held on

tight to Mom until they got out of the restaurant. May paid the bill and met them outside

momentarily. Pikachu jumped onto Dad's shoulder, just as Brendan ran up to us.

"Hi, Norman, Carolyn, May."

"Hello, Brendan." Mom said sweetly. "I understand you're the one who saved May

back by Oldale Town."

Brendan nodded. "She can put up a good fight when she wants to -" Dad narrowed his glance on May.

May looked at Brendan, shocked. "But I knew she had to get help with her leg twisted in the

angle it was in." Brendan was making himself to look like a saint! May could've killed him

right then and there. But then he turned to me. "May, I've been looking for you everywhere. May,

my Dad said we could go on a journey together. Let's go May! Our journey's just begun and we 

have lots more Pokemon to catch!" Brendan called to May.

So they're off to Oldale Town, and on their renewed journey.


	8. The Poacher

Chapter 8

"So, May, about your ankle.. how did that happen, anyway?" asked Brendan.

"To tell the truth.. I don't know," replied May. Now that Brendan mentioned it,

she wondered how it happened as well. Her parents had found her.. but at least

they let her go on the journey anyways.

May and Brendan continued to walk down the road to Oldale Town when they found a pond nearby.

It was also getting dark, and May suggested they camp out near there.

"You set up camp. I'm going to look for Pokémon," said May. She figured that

if her Dad was her first gym battle, she would need more Pokémon.

"No fair. It's not like Sandshrew, Mudkip, and Ralts are all of a sudden beat a leader

without any training," Brendan replied. "Hehe, very funny," said May.

She headed for the pond when she heard a herd of Pokémon crying for help. She rushed over immediately

and found a cage of Treecko and Mudkip. She didn't know what to do. The Pokémon looked as if they fought

over 100 battles without any time to rest. She heard the poacher approaching and she hid behind a tree nearby.

He made his way to the cages of Mudkip and Treecko and laughed. "I'll make good money off of you dumb Pokémon," he said and

laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. The man got into his jeep and drove off with the cages attached to the jeep.

May didn't know what to do. Either go get Brendan for help, or go after the poacher herself.

She couldn't just head to Oldale knowing that a herd of Treecko and Mudkip were hurt.

She forgot about Brendan and followed the poacher.

They arrived at another clearing just by Oldale Town. May was panting by the time

she caught up to the poacher. He left and May approached the cages, and quietly let out

Torchic, Pikachu, and Taillow. The Treecko and Mudkip thought May was going to hurt them even more.

"Pikachu, Torchic, Taillow, try to get these Pokémon out in any way," May ordered. Pikachu's 

Thunderbolt had no effect, and neither did any of Taillow's attacks. But Torchic's Ember had enough

power to melt down the bars of the cage. "Come on, before the poacher comes back," urged May. They quickly got out, and

every Pokémon except one Mudkip and one Treecko ran into the woods. "Well, what are you waiting for! Go!" May said.

The Pokemon said nothing, and they stayed where they were standing. "What? Why are you staring at me like that? What do you want?" asked

May. "Tree cko tree tree tree treecko! (I want to come with you!)" said Treecko. Treecko looked at Mudkip, to see what it would say.

"Mud mudkip.. (Me too..)" it said. "Well, okay. You don't mind, do you guys?" May asked her other 3 Pokemon.

"Torchic!" "Pikachu!" "Taillow!" All May's Pokemon replied eagerly. "Okay," May said, and was ready to pull out two empty

Pokéballs so she could catch Mudkip and Treecko. The two Pokemon were caught inside the balls. May

started to hear the poacher, so she ran back towards camp where Brendan waited.

"WHERE ARE MY POKEMON? WHERE ARE MY POKEMON? NOW I'LL NEVER GET THE MONEY I NEED!" cried the poacher, Damien.

May could hear it too and she had a strong feeling that that wasn't the last time she'd see him.


	9. The Mysterious Pokemon

Chapter 9

May decided not to tell Brendan about Damien the poacher, but she'd have to make up some story

about Mudkip and Treecko. I could say.. they were abandoned by their trainer? Oh, this is useless..

thought May. She knew Brendan would get angry if he found out she had caught Pokemon without him.

"So," Brendan said right before they entered Oldale Town, "Didja catch any Pokémon? You were gone an awfully

long time." "No," May lied. She hadn't figured out what she was going to say to Brendan. They

started immediately for Petalburg City after they entered Oldale Town.

"I'm catching Pokemon. I'll meet you in Petalburg. Are you going to be OK alone?" asked Brendan.

May could still hear Damien's furious yells in her mind. If he found her and his Treecko and Mudkip,

who would come and rescue her? "Maybe not," May said. She then realized she was clinging on to Brendan's

arm. She let go. "Sorry," she said. She could feel the embarrassment as her face turned a dark red.

Brendan said nothing in return.

Suddenly, someone ran up to them. "Hi, I'm looking for a couple of Pokemon. A Treecko and a Mudkip. They

ran away last night," the boy said. May recognized the voice. It was Damien. "No, I haven't seen one. I have a Mudkip,

but it was my first Pokemon. Here, I'll show you," offered Brendan. He let out his water type Pokemon. Damien examined it

and said it wasn't his. "If you see any, bring em to me. Adios," Damien said, and walked off. "Why didn't you say something? Maybe

you saw the Treecko and Mudkip. Did you?" asked Brendan. "I have a question for you. Why do you ask so many questions?" she said, and ran

ahead. She ran into a trainer (NOT Damien) and asked if they could battle, and the other trainer, Vicky, accepted. "Go, Poliwag!"

"Go, Tree - I mean, Pikachu!" May cried, releasing the electric mouse. She couldn't let Brendan know about Treecko or Mudkip now.

"Poliwag, use your Bubble attack!" cried Vicky. Poliwag shot out a few bubbles and they hit Pikachu. "Big mistake," May said.

She remembered from studying that if a electric Pokemon is wet, it's Electric attacks are more powerful than they were before.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" May cried. "PIKAAAACHUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as it let out a Thunderbolt attack.

The electricity made Poliwag faint easily. "Pi pikachu! (I won!)" PIkachu said happily. "Petalburg City is just a few minutes away," said Vicky,

then she ran down the same road Damien did.

They were nearing Petalburg City. Suddenly, May saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked towards it and saw nothing.

"What's wrong, May?" asked Brendan. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something," she said. It looked like a Pokemon, with the colors of white, a little

blue, and some yellow.


	10. Damien Attacks

May forgot about the Pokemon by the time they reached Petalburg City. She thought about going to visit her father, but

she didn't think she was ready to face a gym leader yet. But she could at least visit him.

"I"m going to see my Dad," May said to Brendan as they were leaving the Pokémon Center. "I'll come with. Hey, about that

Treecko and Mudkip.. Did you see them? At all?" Brendan asked curiously. "No," May quickly lied.

May saw that her Dad was not alone. There was a man in there with him, holding 2 Pokeballs. 1 containing a Pokemon, the other

was empty. The man turned around and revealed himself as Damien. May could've fainted right now if she wanted to. 

"Oh, hi May! You actually made it!" Norman cried. Have you caught any new Pokemon?" he asked. Of course. His first question, May

thought, and rolled her eyes. "Dad, I need to talk to you, alone," May said. "You don't mind, do you, Damien, Brendan?" asked Norman.

They both said no. Norman and May went into another room. "What is it you wanted to talk about May?" asked Norman.

"First, let me answer your question. Yes, I caught 2 Pokemon, a Treecko and Mudkip. Now, about that boy in there.." May said.

"Brendan? What about him?" her Dad asked. "No, the other guy. Damien. Why is he here?" asked May. "Oh, he's here to get a new Pokemon.

He's saying his Treecko and Mudkip were stolen, or maybe they even ran away. I know you have those Pokemon May, but I don't think you'd steal

from anybody, would you?" asked Norman. She couldn't lie now, not in front of her Dad. "Yes, I took those Pokemon. But for good reasons," May confessed.

Norman folded his arms and said seriously, "What kind of reasons?" "Well, you see, Brendan was setting up camp, and I went to look for some Pokemon.

Then I found a cage full of hurt Mudkip and Treecko. I let them out and the Treecko and Mudkip I have wanted to come with me. Dad, I had no choice. Those

Pokemon could've died in there. They were that hurt," May told her father. "I don't believe you, May. Come on, I want you to do

me a favor. Take Damien, with Brendan, out to a route and help him catch a Pokemon," Norman ordered. May didn't have a chance to respond. She

was immediately instructed to go and help Damien. The good thing was, Brendan was there as well.

Damien, May and Brendan saw a Pokemon, a Zigzagoon. "So, I battle it first right?" Damien asked. "Yes. Do you have a Pokemon?" asked May.

"Yes. Go, Ralts!" cried Damien. He had the Ralts do a few Confusion attacks, then asked what he should do next. "Try to catch it with the Pokeball," Brendan

instructed. Damien caught the Zigzagoon and they headed back towards Norman. 

"Good work, May. You may leave now, Damien," Norman said. "Not a chance. I came here for a reason and one reason only. To get your Pokemon for Team Rocket!"

May then recognized who Damien really was. She remembered when she first ran away, she ran into this Team Rocket member with the Koffing. She couldn't see him

in the dark, and that's probably why she didn't recognize him before.

"Fine, if you won't give them to me, I'm gonna have to get them myself. Go, Koffing!" cried Damien. May wasn't going to stand there and see 

her Dad's Pokemon get taken away. She sent out Torchic to fight. "Ha! You think that puny thing is going to win? Koffing, Smokescreen!" Damien ordered.

"Go, Taillow! Blow the smoke away!" ordered May. With it's wings, Taillow quickly got rid of the smokescreen. "Go, Torchic, use Ember!"

Flames quickly were over Koffing as it floated around the room, waiting for something to put the fire out. "Taillow, finish it off, use Wing Attack!" May shouted.

Koffing fainted. "What? Koffing lost? Don't worry, May, I'll be back, for you and your Dad's Pokemon!" Damien cried, and left the gym.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, May.." Norman apologized.


	11. Marshtomp

Chapter 11  
  
***************************  
  
The next day, May and Brendan started heading for Rustburo City, where they would earn their first badge, the Stone Badge.  
  
The trip was uneventful until they reached the entrance of Petalburg Forest. They saw two trainers arguing. May guessed it  
  
was about Pokemon. "What's wrong? What are you two fighting about?" May decided to be part of this as well. "Hey, this is a   
  
private conversation!" cried the girl, who was named Melonie. "My Sandslash could beat your Pikachu any day, any time! Besides,  
  
Electric type Pokemon are weak against Ground types," said the boy, Ethan. "Well, I bet.." May started. "Would you just go away?"  
  
shouted Melonie. "Well, I bet that I could beat both your Sandslash and Pikachu," said May. "But, May, you've only been in 1 battle,  
  
with Damien. You don't think.." Brendan said. "Shut up! I can beat them with Torchic and Mudkip!" May snapped.   
  
"Oh, really? Go, Pikachu!" cried Melonie, releasing the electric mouse. "Go, Torchic!" May shouted, releasing the little  
  
bird. "A Torchic, huh? Big deal. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Melonie ordered. "Torchic, Quick Attack!" May cried. She knew how  
  
powerful Thunderbolt was, because of her own Pikachu. Gaining extra speed because of the Quick Attack, Torchic successfully  
  
dodged the electricity. "Torchic, finish it of with an Ember!" Pikachu fainted after being engulfed in flames.   
  
"Ha! Some Pokemon! Let a pro show you how to do it! Go, Rocky!" cried Ethan. May assumed that 'Rocky' was the Sandslash she  
  
had heard about earlier. "Go, Mudkip! Start off with a Water Gun attack!" May shouted. "Mud!" Mudkip said, charging up the attack.   
  
Then Mudkip initiated it's attack. His Water Gun washed over the Rock Pokemon. "Saand!" Rocky cried in pain.   
  
It fell to the ground and didn't move. "That was almost too easy," May said.   
  
Suddenly, Mudkip lit up bright, illuminating the field for several dozen meters around.   
  
Soon, the tiny Mudkip was no longer tiny. It was half the size of May. "Your Mudkip evolved, May. Into Marshtomp," Brendan   
  
said. "Cool!" May said. "Oh, Sandslash.." Ethan moaned, kneeling down to examine his Pokemon. May rummaged through her backpack  
  
and found a Potion. "Here, take this," May offered. "I don't need help from you," Ethan snapped. "Come on, take it. I don't want to see  
  
your Sandslash hurt," May said. Ethan hesitated, then took it.  
  
Then something struck May. She turned to Torchic, who by the way was never returned to it's Pokeball.   
  
"How come you haven't evolved? You were my first Pokemon, after all. Don't you think by now you would've evolved?" May asked.  
  
Torchic shrugged. "Tor tor torchic (I don't know)" it said. "Do you think something's wrong with it?" asked Brendan.   
  
"I don't know," May said. She decided to forget about it and they entered Petalburg Forest. 


	12. Rustburo Gym

May and Brendan had reached Rustburo City the night before, after going through Petalburg Forest.

"So this is the Rustburo Gym, huh?" May said. Sure enough, it said RUSTBURO GYM on the top left hand corner atop the door. Brendan said nothing and opened the door. "Hello? Anybody here?" Brendan called. A moment later, a light turned on, illuminating the leader, who was standing on a pedastal. "Who goes there?" the leader, Roxanne, called. "I'm May from Littleroot Town and I came here for a gym battle!" May replied.

"A gym battle is no ordinary battle. Is this your first gym battle?" asked Roxanne. "Well, yeah, but.." May said.

"As a leader, I will accept every challenge. Let's get this over with. I'll start. We will use one Pokemon. Go, Nosepass!"

shouted Roxanne. "Go, Marshtomp!" shouted May, releasing the Pokemon that evolved the previous day.

May used the first move. "Marshtomp, Water Gun!" "Marsh..TOMP!" cried Marshtomp, using the attack on the last syllable. The water splashed over the Rock Pokemon. When it cleared, there Nosepass stood, chipped away at all over his body. "Nosepass, Bide!" shouted Roxanne. Marshtomp performed a Water Gun again, and the water splashed over the Nosepass while it was using Bide. It was already getting exhausted. Marshtomp flopped onto it's belly, unable to perform the attack any longer. "Quick tip. Never attack a Pokemon while it's using Bide," Roxanne said. "Why is that?" asked May.

Nosepass unleashed the attack. It had somehow taken some of the damage from Water Gun and converted it into attack power. It brought it's body on top of Marshtomp. The Marshtomp didn't even have time to say, "Marsh!"

"You've lost, May. Come back when your Pokemon is well trained," Roxanne said. "Come on, Marshtomp! You can beat 'em!" encouraged May. "Take your Pokemon and get out of here!" Roxanne cried. May extended her Pokeball. "Marshtomp, return.." she murmured.

It was nighttime. After May had gotten a pizza (which she ate by herself to get over her loss), she had been training her Pokemon like there was no tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm going to get that Stone Badge, even if it's the last thing I do! thought May.


	13. Rematch in Rustburo Gym

Hey guys, I'm back after almost a year of not continuing this story.. I'm putting up this chapter.. And if anyone wants, I'll start writing it again. Sorry for the long, long wait.. -o; I also edited the previous chapters, because there were lots of mistakes I made.

May woke up somewhat earlier than expected the next morning, mainly due to the intense sunlight pouring through the open window and onto her face. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She looked around the room at all her 5 Pokémon.. Torchic, Taillow, Treecko, Marshtomp, and Pikachu (Is that all? It's been so long since I've written this.. x). They were still all fast asleep in different parts of the hotel room that Brendan and her had bought after May had lost to Roxanne in the Rusburo Gym.

Torchic and the others started waking up. Marshtomp walked into the bathroom as May was brushing her teeth. "Marsh.." He yawned. "Hmm, you're awake.. Okay.." May said, spotting Marshtomp in the bathroom mirror. "Go get you and the others some food from my backpack. Eat good, because we're going back to Rustburo Gym. The training should pay off." "Marsh!" squealed Marshtomp, dashing off to get May's backpack. He didn't care about winning against Roxanne; He just wanted the food stored inside May's backpack.

May finished cleaning up, which only took a few minutes. When she went back to the room, she found several containers scattered on the floor. Some were opened, and the food inside was spilled. "Marshtomp.. I didn't mean that you all could ruin the food!" Torchic looked up at May and said, "Torchic tor!" Cake frosting fell out of Torchic's mouth as he said that. May looked at the floor and noticed that not all the containers had been emptied. The only ones left had vegies and other good foods that her Pokemon hated and didn't want. "Go ahead guys.. Eat what's left.. You already ruined it all," she said, sighing. She'd have to go to the store or something later and get more. Then she looked at Marshtomp and said, "Don't eat too much junk, or else you won't be able to fight Roxanne later." Marshtomp ignored her and continued fighting over the last piece of cake with Pikachu.

Later

"Marshtomp..." Marshtomp moaned, rubbing it's stomach. "Ugh, I warned you! You're still fighting," May insisted. They were on there way to the Rustburo gym again, and weren't too far away. May had to give some medicine to Marshtomp because of his stomach ache, but now she was pretty sure it wouldn't work before the battle started.

Then, she thought about Brendan. She didn't remember seeing him earlier. Where was he? Oh well, May thought. He can take care of himself, wherever he is. She walked inside the gym as soon as she arrived. By then, Marshtomp was feeling a little better. But he refused to go inside. He wanted more time to rest his stomach, but May was determined to beat Roxanne here and now. So, May dragged him into the gym.

May was a little disappointed as she realized someone was already battling Roxanne. She didn't know who at first, but after she heard him scream, "Yes, I won!", she knew it was Brendan.

She walked up to him and saw Roxanne hand over the Stone Badge. "Oh, hi May! Sorry if you got worried.. I couldn't wait any longer! And look, I even won! Mudkip did great! All on his own!" he shouted. "Good job. Now, it's my turn again, Roxanne. And this time, I won't lose.." said May. "What? I just beat you yesterday, in less than a few minutes. You think you can win now?" Roxanne said, shocked. "Yes, I trained last night after I lost to you.." May said. "Very well.. It'll be fun to see you lose again. And, look, you got your buddy here too. Embarrasing, eh?" Roxanne said, while smiling. "No, actually, I have to go do some stuff.. Good luck, May! See you later!" May watched as he left the gym.

"Okay, are you ready? One on one, like last time. Nosepass isn't doing good since he was defeated by Brendan.. So.. Go, Onix!" The dreaded rock serpent made Marshtomp not want to fight anymore.. "Come on, Marshtomp.. Go beat him!" May urged. "Ha! He wasn't sick yesterday and he still couldn't win.." Roxanne said. Marshtomp slowly walked onto the battlefield. I hope he's not too sick to fight, May thought. The Onix looked around, and saw Marshtomp. Growling, he raised his high tail, and brought it speeding down towards Marshtomp. "Tomp!" Marshtomp cried, diving to the side. He just narrowly missed being crushed, and went behind some rocks nearby. "You're pretty lucky that my Onix here doesn't know the move Bide. You woulda lost by now.." Roxanne murmured.

Marshtomp rubbed his stomach again, and gave out a loud burp. May sighed. The medicine still wasn't taking affect on Marshtomp. Suddenly, with lightning fast speed, Onix threw his large tail into the air and brought it soaring down towards Marshtomp. "Urp.." Marshtomp's stomach said. Then, with another burp, he used Water Gun, and the force of his long-range attack hitting something as close as the floor sent the Pokemon soaring into the air. Onix's tail smashed the ground, sharking the entire gym. May had to struggle to regain her balance. The Onix obviously missed his target. "Yes! Marshtomp, use Water Gun on Onix! He's weak against it!" shouted May.

Marshtomp took a deep breath, and unleashed the Water Gun attack. The water washed over the rock serpent. Finally, the attack was over, Onix wavered, and toppled over, slamming onto the battlefield. May didn't know what to say; had she won? Or was there something else that was supposed to happen before the end of a gym match? "Onix, return!" Roxanne commanded angrily. After Onix was safe inside his Pokeball, she walked up to May. At first, May noticed she was having troubles saying something, but, finally, she spoke. "You trained your Marshtomp well, May."

"You mean, I won?" May asked. "Yes.. You beat my Pokemon," Roxanne said. "As proof of your victory, here is the Stone Badge. "Wow.." May said, taking the badge from Roxanne. It shined in the faint light coming from the gym's overhead lights. "Thanks, Roxanne!" "You earned it," Roxanne said, and headed toward the back of the gym.

Outside of the Rustburo gym, May picked up her Marshtom, and said, "You beat that big rock snake! I'm proud of you!" Marshtomp looked like he was about to say something. May leaned closer to hear, but just got a big belch in her ear. "Uh.. That's good," she mumbled, wiping her ear clean. May then went to the store again to buy him some more medicine.

Later..

Marshtomp was feeling much better now. After several dozen doses of medicine and a few hour's rest, his sickness had passed. Brendan had returned from wherever he was, too. Soon, they were all ready to go to Dewford Town, to get the Knuckle Badge from the gym leader there.


End file.
